


Snaking Slytherin

by Boboprooo



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boboprooo/pseuds/Boboprooo
Summary: Diana snaking her way out to the Gryffindor house just to seek out Akko or more like, shyly confess to her.+She slumped and sprawled her arms out to her bed, this day’s classes taking a toll on her body. Eyes starting to flutter shut, not until a sudden knock was heard. Groaning out of frustration, she sluggishly walked and grabbed the doorknob to open up. With widened eyes, the unexpected visitor tackled her back into her bed, kicking the door and locking it in haste.Unable to move and pinned up in her own bed, she struggled to form coherent words, “Dia- what? you...”
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Snaking Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> My first Diakko fic! Hopefully it ain’t that bad since English isn’t my first language. Enjoy :)

At age eighteen, Atsuko Kagari, mostly known as ‘Akko’ had managed to get inside the Hogwarts school of magic as a first year student and was ecstatic to be sorted in the Gryffindor — a believing heart was all she got in order to take courage about her new journey at the known school. 

However, it seemed that it wasn’t as easy as it should be, considering that she’s faced with the green-blonde Slytherin that would always get in her way. Diana Cavendish was known to be the smartest pure blooded sorcerer among the rest, a smart and bright student, yet cunning it her own ways, leading the sorting hat to place her in the Slytherin house instead of the Ravenclaw.

During her first year, the pure-blood sorcerer seemed to disdained her so much, giving her a disgusted look as Akko was a half-blood — a mixture of muggle and a witch. She’d usually spit out words that hurt her emotionally, “You don’t belong her you muggle.” or “Go back to the human world you wimp.” and many more. 

For she had a courageous heart, she always stood up with every insult, earning her in an embarrassing moment every time as Diana would take out her wand and with a single swish as she muttered a spell, Akko would either get splashed with her own food tray or get transformed into a small rat for an hour. 

Meanwhile, her roommate Sucy would take her as she snickered her way out, thanking Diana and calling her a lab rat for her untested poisons. It wasn’t a great experience, but the mauve-haired witch ended up giving her a vial as a reward for being her test subject, suggesting her to put it to Diana’s food sneakily without giving her any reason as to what the vial would do.

She got so tired with her that she stopped standing up for herself, Diana giving her odd looks as she started to lessen her bullying to Akko. Until one day on her second year, she remembered the vial that Suzy gave her, looking around rapidly for any possible witnesses. Diana’s food was left alone, for the girl had to step out for a moment as she talked with one of their professors, she sneakily put a few drops on her food. 

Going back to her table, she watched her eating her food without any hint of the vial’s magic or something wrong with the food. Her eyes transfixed to the eating sorcerer, eyebrows quirking upwards and lips twitching for any side effects. She thought Suzy must had played with her as nothing happened with Diana, still looking as gorgeous as ever. 

Staring for too long was a bad idea, for Diana had caught her, eyebrows peeking up and mouth opening to speak something without any noises. She tried to comprehend it, the girl had spoken, “Stop gawking muggle and eat your own dirt of food.” Her eyebrows creased and teeth gritted, while the drumming beats on her heart had yet to falter for the brief eye contact.

She languidly walked back towards her shared room with the mushroom crazed witch, albeit disappointed with how Sucy’s potion was fake. Taking a step inside, she noticed of her roommate’s absence, then she took a glance and found a note: _I saw you putting the vial on Diana’s food, which is why I’ll be staying at my parents place for today. Good job Akko, I’m sure the princess will get down in our room in an instant._ She nonchalantly shrugged, having no idea of what that meant as she was sure that the vial was a joke that Suzy did to make fun of her.

She slumped and sprawled her arms out to her bed, this day’s classes taking a toll on her body. Eyes starting to flutter shut, not until a sudden knock was heard. Groaning out of frustration, she sluggishly walked and grabbed the doorknob to open up. With widened eyes, the unexpected visitor tackled her back into her bed, kicking the door and locking it in haste. 

Unable to move and pinned up in her own bed, she struggled to form coherent words, “Dia- what? you...”

Diana growled, voice filled with frustration, “I don’t know what you’re doing to me you muggle?” Her eyes glaring, yet a visible glint of hunger and lust were transparent. 

Akko could only stare at the girl as both hands were still pinned, she winced for a bit, finally taking the blow of the sudden impact. “Diana, what do mean by that?” she meekly said, heart pounding with the position their into when her brain had finally processed it.

Diana shook her head, eyes blinking rapidly, hands slowly extricating it’s gripped to the Japanese girl. Index finger accusingly pointing, “You make me go crazy you... muggle.”

“Umm... Diana... Could you please move a bit? Your legs are still...” She shyly said, eyes unable to directly stare at her, the drumming in her heart getting wilder. 

Diana quizzically looked at her and to their position, eyes widening of sudden realization. She shuffled and stumbled, earning her butt to kiss the cold floor. “Ouch!” she exclaimed, butt painful and heart on rampage of the situation awhile ago.

Akko’s confused, yet mad as her bully had the audacity to tackle her on her own bed — her own bed, which meant it’s her room with their assigned houses, then how did Diana got inside? 

Before her mind could take over her sanity of the whole occurrence, another weight dipped on the edge of her bed. It was Diana with her hands fiddling and looking shy? Diana looked shy? Well, that’s odd because Diana was always confident and proud of herself, being a pure blood and a Cavendish after all.

Diana’s eyes stared at her again, sighing for a bit before speaking, “Sorry about that.” She tucked her shiny green-blonde hair on her left ear. “My emotions got better at me.”

Akko clicked her tongue, not getting over about the bullying and now trespassing. She crossed her arms together, eyes in contact with the trespasser, “You know your violating school rules, aren’t you? You’re Diana Cavendish after all. How did you even get in her?”

“Yes, I am very much aware that I am violating the school rules, however I could no longer keep my feelings bottled up.” Diana then reached out for her hands, squeezing it a bit. Akko didn’t knew the reason why, but she didn’t retracted her hands away from her. Diana’s eyes changed from sincere to a glint of mischief, she inched closer to her, nearing her ear to whisper, “As for how I got here, a Slytherin can always snake around.”

Akko’s breathe hitched, the warmth of Diana’s mouth not leaving in her ears. Swallowing an invisible lumped, she pushed her faintly, just for the close proximity to be gone. She heard her chuckling, it was melodic tune in her ears. It was rare to see her smile, much more chuckle, so Akko took this as a lucky moment despite the girl being her bully. 

She felt warm hands starting to snake around her waist, sending tingles and electric wave throughout her body. Diana leaned in, a few inches away from her, “I’ve repressed my feelings for you for a year, yet the urge to just be with you — holding hands, kiss you and run my hands all over your body has never been this strong.” 

Akko was discombobulated, eyebrows furrowing, nose scrunching and face in disbelief of the whole situation. With a _ding!_ she remembered the vial, thinking that it must had been a love potion as Diana certainly wasn’t interested with her, knowing how well she insulted her for a whole year. 

She reached out for her hands to disentangle it from her waist. “Diana, I have a confession to make.” Diana looked expectant and a little bit nervous, while she sighed before continuing, “I put a potion in your food without knowing what it’d do to you. Sucy gave it to me and told me to put it on your food sneakily.” She ran her hands through her brown locks. “I just wanted you to at least taste your own medicine since you’ve been insulting me for a whole year.”

Diana just merely stared at her, no hint of getting furious at what she’d just confessed. “I know.”

“Eh, ah, how?!”

“Sucy left a note for me, telling me to finally ‘woman up’ with the help of the potion you put in my food without my knowledge. It’s an emotion potion that lets you become more honest about your feelings.” Diana scratched her nape. “I’ve been in love with you since you came here Akko.”

Akko’s eyebrows furrowed deeper with the second confession, a series of butterflies starting to flutter with it, pushing it aside as she should not have any feelings for the Slytherin girl. “You bullied me for a whole year Diana. Do you think I’ll believe as to what you’re saying right now? For all I know, this could be a sham with the help of my mushroom craze roommate,” she exasperatedly responded, eyes as sharp as daggers with each words uttered.

She saw her hands trying to reach into her own, yet she withdrawn it, managing to put it down in the comfort of the soft bedding. “I only did that because I don’t want you to be targeted by Andrew.”

“What do you mean?”

“As you may already know, Andrew Hanbridge is also a pure blood sorcerer like me. Their family are brutal when it came to muggles, much more when it’s a muggle-witch blood as it they’re not fond of both. I simply step in first before he could do much worst to you Akko. I could not bear it if he do awful things to you in which might end you dropping out from school. Plenty of muggle-witch have dropped because of his doing, I wouldn’t want that happening to you.”

Akko couldn’t believe it, Diana only did that to protect her — no wonder, nothing atrociously bad had occurred to her despite Diana being the best witch. Instead of muttering horrifying spells, she’d only made her become a small rat and whenever she do insult her, it were only times when Andrew was present. Seriously, she knew she’s not the brightest student, but to be this dumb to even realize such obviousness was beyond her expectations.

She felt a hand in her own and a teardrop. She looked in front of her, seeing the greatest sorcerer crying, she felt a piercing feeling in her chest. “I deeply apologize for everything that I’ve done to you Akko, I truly do,” Diana managed to croaked out her apology, the piercing sensation on her heart terribly worsening at the sight. 

She touched her cheeks, wiping out the tears that trickled down the gorgeous face that she abhorred, yet her eyes would unconsciously search for, trying to take a single glimpse of the beauty it behold. She tried to gauge out her reasons for still eating in the cafeteria despite knowing of the scene that it would unfold, but with this unforeseen solemnly situation that she’s gotten into — her reason was solely because she had feelings for Diana. 

She always knew that she’d admire her even before becoming a student here, she’d seen her achievements and awards from newspapers to televisions, looking so radiantly beautiful with her thin smile of victory, yet her eyes glimmered and shone brighter than the stars. 

Not wanting to see her weeping anymore, she gravitated towards her, without any thoughts of possible consequences. She cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips faintly. “I think I might have also been in love with you for awhile Diana.” She put their foreheads together and gave her a reassuring smile, wanting to assure her that their relationship would get better in the future. “Thank you for being honest with me.” Diana only stared at her red eyes, burning with new fervor, brain not yet fully functioning of what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to read comments about the story or the writing :)


End file.
